Una estrella en el horizonte
by Arizza
Summary: En Suspención! Una carta inesperada, de nuevo aparece en su vida, removiendo escombros de esperanza... pero... ¿en que situación la encontrará? ¿por qué la vida ha sido tan cruel? Una promesa olvidada y entonces ya no habría tenido una segunda oportunida
1. Introducción

**WII!! agradezcan a LadyChapiz k retome este Ffic!! jejeje nada me pertenece solo la loca imaginacion k creo esto para pasar los ratos de divagacion nocturna :P**

**NOTA!! corregí algunos detallitos de escritura, ortografia y agregué pequeños detalles para que se lea mejor, les recomiendo volver a leer el cap, sirve k se reintroducen en la istoria jeje**

.

**Una estrella en el horizonte**

_._

_._

_¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que cuando llegaste a mi vida fuiste como un cometa iluminando la noche de mi existencia?  
¿Recuerdas que te dije que sin ti ya nada tendría sentido?  
¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que tú eras mi único amor?  
¿Recuerdas con cuánta pasión y cariño te besaba?  
¿Recuerdas que te compuse una nana tan sólo para ti, por que tú me inspiraste?_

Desgraciadamente esa luz de cometas hace mucho se extinguió y no podrá responderme o escucharme. No soporto el pensar que por mi culpa, y sólo mía, ya no estás aquí.  
Me duele pensar el que tú en verdad hayas creído en mi mentira, que creas que no te amo, cuando por dentro me desgarro y puedo decir con seguridad que sangro, por la herida que te infligí, y el dolor que te causé. Saber que moriste pensando que sólo fuiste un juguete para mí es el precio que pago por haberte dejado y no impedido tu muerte.

El recuerdo está tan claro y fresco como un río de agua clara, que, en mi atormentada mente aún lo puedo ver como si hubiera sucedido hace un momento. Y fue hace 20 años que Alice los vio volver por ti.

__

Regresábamos de cazar, nos hallábamos en Denali, pasaba de la media noche. Todos me ofuscaban con sus pensamientos. Mi familia me seguía agobiando con el hecho de que no debí haber dejado a Bella de nuevo y que debía regresar o traerla conmigo de vuelta. Y el clan de Tanya insistía en el asunto de que debía hacerle caso a los intereses que Tanya tenía en mí, pero yo simplemente no aceptaría poner a alguien o que alguien si quiera pensara en suplantar el lugar de Bella en mi corazón. Aún cuando yo no quisiera estar cerca de ella para que no corriera peligro.

El momento se estaba volviendo insoportable como en otras ocasiones, pero por alguna razón esta vez estaba que me desquiciaba con todos y sus pensamientos "tan positivos" sobre lo que Bella terminaría haciendo. Unos pensaban, con la clara intención de que lo oyera, que mi pobre Bella terminaría loca al haberla dejado de forma tan abrupta haciendo ver como si el viaje a Volterra hubiese sido sólo un cruel sueño. Otros me decía, aunque realmente, prácticamente me lo gritaban, que esta vez si podría cometer intento de suicidio y tal vez lograrlo.

_Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso y delicado instante que Alice lo vio. Su mente se puso en blanco, como cada vez que le venía una visión en verdad importante y crucial para nosotros._

_-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-me cubrí el rostro con las manos y sacudí violentamente y desesperado la cabeza, si pudiera lloraría en ese instante._

_Vi con toda claridad el prado, ese mágico lugar donde Bella y yo pasamos momentos tan hermosos. Ella había ido a ese lugar, no sé por qué, pero ella lloraba de una forma que partía el corazón de solo verla, peor aún, era tan vívida la visión que la oía sollozar de esa manera tan desgarradora, era imposible soportarlo. En ese estado se hallaba cuando, del fondo del claro aparecían seis figuras encapuchadas con largas capas negras y grises._

_Lo último que Alice vio fue que Aro levantaba la mano en dirección de ella, pero era como si apuntara más allá de ella, algo que no alcanzaba a ver. Bella no lo notó y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, su llanto arreció y de pronto abrió os ojos con sorpresa y espanto, angustia… en ese momento la visión se cortaba abruptamente dejando todo negro… solo oscuridad, profundas y espesas tinieblas... y eso solo significaba una cosa en las visiones de Alice…_

_-¿Qué viste Alice?-La voz de Jasper me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacándome del estado en que quedé, se encontraba realmente preocupado por ella, su mente seguía en blanco._

_Jasper me volteó a ver preocupado, entendí el mensaje sin que lo pensara, solo negué con la cabeza, para que entendiera que no leía nada en ella. Poco a poco fue reaccionando con la voz de Jasper que le llamaba._

_-Es Bella… ella... ella va a morir._

_Yo lo sabía, me había quedado claro, pero al oírla confirmarlo mi reacción fue como la de los demás, como si una enorme avalancha hubiese caído con toda su fuerza sobre nosotros, pero sin un solo sonido al caer. La desesperación me embargó._

_-¿Cuándo?-pregunté, sin realmente desear saber cuando moriría mi amada, por que no deseaba verla muerta. Pero nadie hablaba, solo pensaban._

Rossalie: No puede ser, pobre de Bella, no la debí tratar tan mal antes, y mi hermano, Edward. Debemos hacer algo por salvarla.

Emmett: Le dije al tonto sabiondo ése de mi hermano que no la dejara ¡Rayos! ¡Inútil! Si tú, Edward, más te vale traerla a casa sana y salva, no dejes que mi por-poco-casi-hermana muera por tus tonterías, que no te lo perdonaremos.

Jasper: Lo siento hermano. Pero la verdad, y lo sabes, es que debiste quedarte o traerla a vivir con nosotros. Sabías que eso es lo que ella deseaba. Mas vale encontrar la forma de librarla de morir.

Carlise: Hijo tranquilízate, no es tu culpa, no sabemos como sucederá, pero debes tranquilizarte. Tal vez podamos hacer algo.

Esme: Mi niña, pobre, me pregunto si estará sufriendo mucho. Debemos ayudarla, hacer algo, lo que sea.

Tanya: ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí y quién rayos es Bella? ¿Será que por esa que mencionaron, que por como lo dicen parece ser humana, será por ella que me rechaza siempre?.

Clan de Tanya: Esto huele mal…

_Por suerte Alice logró concentrarse para decirnos algo referente a lo que sucedería._

_-Mañana, como a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, no a las cuatro y cuarto. Lo siento Edward, no lograrás llegar tiempo._

_Casi no la alcancé a escuchar, no podía dejar que muriera sin que yo hubiera hecho el intento de salvarla. No podía hacerle caso a Alice esta vez, había tratado de ver si lo lograría, pero se veía lo mismo, la negrura abrumadora de la muerte. No, me obligué a ignorar eso, no podía rendirme tan fácilmente._

_Corrí como nunca en mi vida, a la máxima velocidad que podía, debía llegar, y esperar poder salvarla, y en esta ocasión, si ella me aceptaba, la llevaría conmigo y viviríamos juntos por siempre. No podía dejarla morir, mucho menos en manos de ellos…_

_No llegué a tiempo…_

_Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Por culpa del sol me había retrasado, y había tenido que detenerme una hora. Y después en otro momento odioso con el sol, tuve que tratar de escabullirme rápido por las pocas sombras, no quería meterme en problemas, ni a mi familia con los Vulturis._

_Había sangre esparcida, poca realmente, pero esas pocas gotas eran suficientes para destruirme, y lo lograron. También, en el mismo lugar había otra sangre que no reconocí, pero que su olor me repugnaba, era muy parecida a la sangre de licántropos… el solo pensarlo me causo escalofríos, pensar a un licántropo cerca de mi Bella me repugnaba, mas que los Vulturis, y era curioso, esta sangre estaba en mayor cantidad, al parecer los Vulturis eliminaron también a la persona que acompañaba a Bella._

_Pero, a decir verdad… eso era más extraño, ya que, Alice no vio a nadie más con ella en su visión._

_Pero eso era ya lo menos importante en ese momento, lo importante era que Bella estaba muerta. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a su casa. En mi corazón deseaba que de alguna manera todo fuera un error, que esa sangre solo me indicara que se había lastimado y solo estaba herida en su casa. No me importaba que Charlie me corriera, si solo ella estaba bien, ya encontraría la manera de volver a su lado. Ya le había yo explicado mis razones para dejarla, cuando la abandoné por segunda vez, junto a mí solo tendría problemas y no estaría a salvo. A mí alrededor solo rondaban inseguridad y peligro para ella._

_Pero esta vez me permitiría ser egoísta, por su bien y por el mío, por nuestra felicidad, hasta le concedería su deseo de ser como yo, todo, rogaría de rodillas su perdón y la convencería de volver, ya que separados, sólo daño nos hacíamos._

_Llegué a su casa, me sentía inquieto y nervioso. Toqué y esperé. Un cansado y sorprendido Charlie me abrió la puerta, y, por sus pensamientos y cara podría jurar que había llorado, una mala señal. Me miraba compasivo y sus pensamientos me turbaban._

Charlie: Pobre infeliz, precisamente hoy debía volver, lástima, realmente me da lástima, supongo que no sabe nada.

_-Charlie, jefe Swan, disculpe ¿Se encuentra Bella?_

Charlie: Si supiera, mi pequeña…

-_No Edward. ¿Acabas de llegar al pueblo verdad?_

_-Si, acabo de llegar, necesito hablar con Bella-si tuviera corazón juraría que en este momento latiría desbocado por la ansiedad._

Charlie: Se nota, aún no lo sabe.

_-Edward… yo… Bella, ella murió en un terrible accidente._

_Confirmo mis sospechas, mi ser entero tembló de dolor. Y eso fue algo que Charlie notó. ¡Qué ganas de llorar tenía! Quería que pudieran ver lo mucho que me afectaba esa noticia._

_-No… no lo sabía-mentí, el dolor me hacía tartamudear-¿Cu… cuándo fue?_

_-Esta tarde, hace un rat…-el pobre hombre no soporto más el dolor y lloró frente a mi, lo lleve dentro y lo senté en su sofá-Fue hoy por ahí de las cuatro, pero nos enteramos apenas hace… son las siete, hace una hora y cuarto…_

_-¿Puedo preguntar qué paso?_

_-Claro, pero es tan trágico, ni siquiera pudimos hallar su cuerpo. Sólo estaba el de Jacob, su amigo, según parece trató de ayudarla, ya que el cadáver de Jacob está destrozado, y su padre casi le da un infarto. Según los forenses que fueron, dicen que los atacó algún animal salvaje, y que si así fue, tal vez les pareció mejor presa Bella, tal vez su sangre les fue más apetitosa y como Jacob se interpuso entre ellos y su presa, simplemente lo mataron y se la llevaron al monte o al bosque, donde sea que se la hallan llevado. Lo peor es que dicen que será imposible hallar si quiera sus huesos. Ni siquiera puedo albergar la esperanza de sepultarla dignamente._

_-Bella… está muerta-«no logré salvarla» pensé con rabia-y entonces… ¿qué vas a hacer?_

_-No tengo su cuerpo, pero me gustaría al menos ponerle una tumba en el cementerio, representativa, claro, solo para que no quede en el olvido su recuerdo._

_-Eso no pasará. Yo… yo quiero ayudarte, permíteme ayudarte con su funeral ¿cuándo sería?_

_-Mañana, junto con el de Jacob. Gracias. ¿Tu familia vendrá?_

_-Lo más probable, les avisaré._

_Como acordamos, al día siguiente llegó mi familia y se efectuó el funeral. ¡Cómo deseaba poder llorar y derramar lágrimas por Bella! Pero ese privilegio me ha sido negado._

_Al volver a casa de Charlie me entregó un pequeño sobre, de Bella para mí, según Charlie, le pidió que si algo malo le sucedía, hiciera lo posible por dármelo, hacérmelo llegar. Charlie me contó que ella lo escribió un mes antes, como si supiera que pronto llegaría su fin. _

_En él, me pedía recordar que sin importar que le sucediera, yo no haría nada estúpido como quererme matar. Que ella no valía eso, que no me sintiera culpable, que era consiente de que yo no le amaba, pero sabía que me culparía de lo que le pasara. Qué me había esperado, y me habría esperado por siempre._

_Le pregunté a Charlie la razón por la que se portaba amable conmigo a pesar de haber abandonado dos veces a su hija, casi haciéndole creer que la segunda fue un sueño. Tuve que preguntarle ya que él solo se repetía en la mente, «cree en ella, ella te lo pidió, hazlo por ella»._

_Me miró con ojos tristes a más no poder y me relató que, había encontrado una carta, que parecía suicida, de Bella. La había encontrado cuando fue por mí a Volterra. Al parecer si se quiso suicidar, tal vez no en la ocasión del salto de acantilado, pero al menos si lo pensó. En ella le pedía que no culpara a Edward, sin importar cuanto le viera sufrir. Era una carta corta, me la enseñó. A penas cinco líneas. Me dijo que en parte ayudaba que yo le hubiera explicado por qué la deje y la volvía a dejar, haciéndole creer que todo era un sueño, ya que solo buscaba su bienestar. Aún cuando al parecer no le hizo nada bien. También me dijo que cuando volvió conmigo del viaje (él nunca supo la verdad) ella se levantó como deprimida pero feliz, era extraño. Le preguntó la razón y ella sólo respondió:_

_-Tuve el sueño más hermoso de estos días, dirás que estoy loca y soy masoquista, pero soñé con Edward, y aunque estábamos en peligro, me sentía segura con él, y como antes él me decía que me quería y me besaba. Sé que deliré, pero… esto, no sé la razón, pero me hace creer que un día él volverá por mí. Y yo lo esperaré. Por que le amo a pesar de todo._

_Y me esperó._

_Por meses me esperó y yo nunca regresé por ella._

_Tal y como pedí a Charlie esa noche, él nunca le reveló que realmente estuve con ella, y le dejó creer que fue todo un sueño._

_Aún así me siguió esperando. Aún cuando toda esperanza comenzaba a desvanecerse._

_Por eso fue a ese prado en ese momento. El momento justo para morir._

_Al final, yo mismo la maté. Inconscientemente o indirectamente, pero en fin… fui yo._

_Me despedí de Charlie, y éste solo me dijo:_

_-Sé que siempre la amaste, pero, tu forma de amarla no me era muy agradable, por que la hizo sufrir; realmente no debiste pensar que Bella sentiría algo de lo que sintió por ti por Jacob, él mismo lo sabía, por que creo que ella habría preferido, que si moriría, morir a tu lado. No lejos de ti. Como sea, gracias por todo._

_Después de eso… nunca más volvimos a Forks. Y nunca más volveremos a ir._

.

* * *

.

Hasta hoy… nada ha podido curar el vacío que hay en mí. El vacío que dejaste con tu partida tan repentina y a la vez avisada. Tu huida, por que casi fue eso. Tu vía de escape al dolor que te causé y que te habría seguido causando.

Y para mi vergüenza y desdicha, sé, que si no fuera por que te dejé creyendo que con Jacob, tu amigo (quien pensé podría convertirse en algo más), estarías mejor, hoy te tendría en mis brazos segura y confiada de que nada te dañaría.

Sé, que si no fuera por que te abandoné, solo por escuchar de Alice, como Jacob te intentaba detener para que no fueras a un lugar tan peligroso, para salvar a alguien que te abandonó, y por eso creí que el te cuidaría mejor; si no fuera por que te escuché decir mientras dormías, la noche en que regresamos de Volterra, una disculpa a Jacob por haberte ido, y haberla malinterpretado, hoy serías mi eterna compañera. Por que sí, yo te habría terminado convirtiendo en una como nosotros para mantenerte siempre a mi lado.

Sé que, si no fuera por que te lo prometí, yo ya no estaría aquí.

¿Vivir?… vivir es imposible… ¿sobrevivir?… tal vez, no lo creo… Morir… sería la mejor opción. Pero te prometí no dañarme, no acabar con mi insignificante existencia. Sigo aquí para no manchar y deshonrar tu recuerdo… que es lo único que me queda.

.

.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**aki cn una nueva-vieja-nueva istoria... lo k sale en un rato de divagacion nocturna a las 12 de la noche y con la nostalgia a flor de piel... digo k nueva-cieja-nueva xk ace tiempo la comence pero la deje y como la retomo dsde la intro pss tecnicamente es nueva jeje ya me ice bolas yo solita :P**

**A diferencia de los otros Ffic mios... en este si me baso mas completamente en los libros... a partir de Luna nueva cuando Edward deja a Bella... se nota?? jejeje (noten el sarcasmo contra mi misma jajajaja). Los otros si son mas mios k de Stephanie M. solo k adapte laas istoria a sus personajes jojojo y me divierto cn ellos weeno no, soy masokista se nota?? sorry si lloran cn mis istorias les aseguro k yo lloro mas k ustedes al escribirlas... pero pss si no lo siento yo... como logrearia k ustedes si???**

**weeno, shi me dejan review, xk si no, no se si les gusta, xk si no les gusta, ps mejor lo kito ok?? asik manden los tomatazos, sin exagerarle tanto. no sean crueles, o no tanto jeje pokito, es mi primer fic d twilight... y si les gusta, lo continuo... si, tiene continuacion, pero si no veo apoyo lo mando a volar y lo kito... jeje weno nomas lo dejo asta ahi.**

**Reitero... digo k es mi primer fic de Twilight y ustedes diran como? si tngo otras mas, pss xk fue el primero k ecribi... pero lo deje en suspension.... y como aki mi compañera Lady****Chapiz me pidio k lo continuara pss are el esfuerxo... ya sta medio scrito pero falta pásarlo a la comp y pss cn st tardare muxo mas k cn las otras... x ciertto LadyChapiz... no me llego tu correo mandamelo d new y cn espacios xk si no no aparece algo asi: carlot _dela _camota toylocadeskiciada .com jejeje(est correo no existe ok?)**

**MoOnY-LuNa-LuNaTiCa****: mm sip... aki toy ya cn intencion de seguir la istoria... sorry x acerlas esperar tanto... y sip, atinaste a la idea weeno dos tres jejeje**

**LorienHollyhead****: a ti tmb mil disculpas x no actualizar pronto, grx x el apoyo!!**

**cdnc!!**

**nos vemos en el proximo cap de sta istoria y las otras jejeje**

**

* * *

**

.


	2. Nota: Disculpa

...

Buenas noches/días/tardes, según sea el caso.

Lamento subir esto y no alguna actualización. La razón de ponerlo es lo que a continuación quiero explicar. He gozado de su aceptación durante estos años que pasé escribiendo en este lugar, por lo cual quiero que sepan lo agradecida que me encuentro con todas las personas que tomaron de su precioso tiempo para leerme, Gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco.

Debo hacer un anuncio, como saben las personas al crecer y madurar van cambiando de opiniones, ideas, a veces gustos.

Yo he cambiado.

Nunca me consider fanática de crepúsculo, sólo fan, dirán ¿cuál es la condenada diferencia? Que yo tenía agrado por la trama, me gustaba, y critiqué el trabajo hecho en las películas

pero no apasionadamente, conocí esa saga antes de que iniciara el revuelo con la saga, y no tuve el furor de la novedad. Con esto no digo que sea inmaduros ni nada por el estilo a quienes les gusta, les encanta esta historia, no es mi ánimo ofender a nadie y nunca lo ha sido como jamás lo será. Sólo hablo en mi caso particular.

A estas alturas yo ya no hallo mucho sabor con estos personajes, tal vez la verdadera razón de que escribiera tanto con ellos es la versatilidad que les hemos otrogado dentro de estos dominios, donde sea cual sea el papel que les hagamos interpretar terminamos aceptando los papeles prácticamente sin objeción alguna, por lo tanto eran muy adaptables a las historias que yo creaba. Pero ya no, no más. Quiero escribir mis propias historias, que sean mis personajes quienes tomen la palabra sin influencia o atadura, ninguna ligadura. Quiero que sean mis letras las leídas y no mi traslúcida silueta a través de otro.

En conclusión, he decidido retirarme de escribir FanFics de Crepúsculo. Pido disculpas.

Sin embargo, no deseo dejar colgadas a quienes siguen lo que escribo, por lo tanto, les pido un poco de paciencia. Estoy actualmente cursando mi segundo año de la Licenciatura, por lo tanto mi tiempo es reducido, además trabajo cuatro horas y media por las tardes para pagar mi matrícula y mi semestre, y no ser sólo quien reciba, sino aportar para mis padres, porque ellos no tienen por qué a estas alturas ser quienes me den todo, debo ir trazando mi propia ruta, además de que no vivo en casa de mis padres, pues estudio en otra ciudad, vivo con mi hermano y entre ambos nos encargamos de todo en casa. Como parte del plan de estudios que maneja mi Universidad, he comenzado así mismo a trabajar en lo que será como mi tesis de titulación para la Licenciatura, y esto, créanme, absorbe mucho tiempo extra de tareas y trabajo, estudio. Por lo tanto, pido su comprensión, no dejaré botadas mis historias, sólo estarán un poco quietas hasta que pueda sentarme y continuar.

Otro factor que influye es precisamente los años que han pasado, pues cuando retome las historias, verán mucha diferencia en mi trabajo, por lo que se verán sometidos a edición cada historia, cada capítulo para poder terminarlos, y es muy probable que cambie incluso trama y contenido. Y por lo que respecta a las historias que son mías y que he adaptado, las verán también ya en su propia personalidad en mi blog o página de publicación personal, con mi nombre en ellas y sus propios personajes, por lo que si alguien gusta, está bienvenido, bienvenida a curiosear por esos lares.

Dejo a un lado las letras, no quiero ser tan extensa, me despido por lo pronto, y ansío saludarles nuevamente.

...

Un saludo afectuoso:

Betsabé Cavazos Ramirez (Arizza)

* * *

...


End file.
